


Beating The Odds

by klutzy_girl



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Babies, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Humor, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Siblings, Speculation, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Spoilers up toFriends With Benefits. Despite all the odds working against them, Gwyneth delivers two healthy baby girls.
Relationships: Gwyneth Strand/Owen Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Beating The Odds

After several difficult conversations between them, in which they ran over all their options and everything that could go wrong, Gywneth and Owen decided to go through with the pregnancy and were further stunned when they discovered it was twins. Although they had anticipated and prepared for multiples due to a variety of factors, they were still caught off guard during the ultrasound that revealed the news. Gywneth’s pregnancy had been difficult but she and the babies persevered and with three weeks to go, she and Owen couldn’t wait to meet their daughters. TK hadn’t been on board at first but he was slowly adjusting to the idea, and they hoped their son would warm up to his sisters once he met them since the ultrasounds hadn’t done the trick. But at least he had helped Owen with the nursery (Gywneth and Grace had been immensely entertained watching TK, Carlos, Judd, and Paul attempt to help). Gwyn groaned as one of the babies kicked her again, wishing she could meet the little hellions already. “Can you two just come out already? I’m tired of feeling like I’m a soccer field.”

“You’re the most beautiful soccer field I’ve ever seen,” Owen teased, coming into the room. He paused when his ex-wife shot a glare at him. “Note to myself - jokes are off limits now.” They had been for a while, actually, but Gwyneth’s sense of humor had steadily declined as the pregnancy progressed. 

“I’m going to kick your ass once these babies are out of me,” she threatened.

“I don’t doubt it.” Owen snorted and helped her out of the bed, one of his hands wandering to the swell of her stomach. He loved feeling the twins kick.

Gwyneth made a quick trip to the bathroom before joining her ex-husband in the kitchen. “I’m starving,” she muttered as she turned on the toaster and grabbed some bread. When the toast popped up, she hungrily tore into it. Then something occurred to her. “Why aren’t you at work?”

“I took off work for the next few days,” he explained. With Gwyneth’s due date so close, Owen was extremely paranoid about her being alone and also didn’t want to miss anything in case something happened. 

She sighed, ready to start yelling at him for his overprotective behavior when a sudden pain in her back made her tense up. Gwyneth rubbed at the spot, groaning when it happened again. “Back pain - it’s normal,” she assured Owen when he tensed up.

He wasn’t convinced and kept a closer eye on her. “Gwyn, maybe we should call your doctor,” he suggested when it happened again a few minutes later.

“I am not in labor, Owen. I’m fine, and this is likely just Braxton-Hicks contractions.” A sharp pain blossomed up within her and she grabbed his hand to squeeze it. “Fuck.” 

“And I’m calling the doctor now - we’re going to the hospital,” he declared.

It was at that moment that Gwyneth’s water broke and the pain intensified even more. “This is happening awfully fast, Owen,” she murmured after a scream involuntarily slipped out of her throat.

“Forget your doctor, I’m calling 911.” His hands shook as he did exactly that and told the operator - Grace - of their situation.

“Do you need me to stay on the line and talk you through this?” Grace asked him as he offered his hand to Gwyneth when she started sobbing.

“Thanks, but I think we got this handled. You said they’ll be here soon?” he questioned nervously, nearly dropping the phone when he had to keep his ex-wife standing when her knees buckled and she nearly dropped.

“They should be here in about five minutes - and I sent the 126. Good luck, you two. Can’t wait to meet your little miracles.”

“Thanks, Grace.” Owen quickly hung up and gently helped lower Gwyneth to the floor when she could no longer stand. He beamed at her. “We’re going to be parents again today.”

She flashed him a smile despite the overwhelming pain she was in - the contractions were now on top of each other and refusing to let up. “We really are.” 

Owen had completely forgot the door was locked so he freaked out for a split second when TK used his key to unlock it and let everyone else in. Tommy spotted them immediately and rushed in. “How is everyone? You think you can wait until you’re at the hospital to have these babies?” Tommy asked them.

Owen was ready to answer when Gwyneth moaned again. “I have to push.”

Owen exchanged a panicked glance with both TK and Judd. “Are you sure? Sorry, that was a stupid question,” he amended when everyone stopped to stare at him for a second.

TK grabbed Gwyneth’s free hand but averted his eyes when his mother bore down and started pushing. “Okay, I know I was ridiculous but you’re a grown man,” Owen whispered to his son.

“She’s my mother,” TK hissed.

“Good point but still.”

“Why don’t you two shut the fuck up for a minute and let Gwyn deliver two babies?” Judd shot back at them under his breath.

“You’re doing so well, Gwyn. The head’s starting to go - go ahead and push some more,” Tommy encouraged, ignoring the idiotic men surrounding her. 

Silence when a cry pierced the air minutes later. “Is my baby okay?” Gwyneth couldn’t stop sobbing and tried to catch her breath, dreading having to do this one more time.

“She’s perfectly healthy,” Tommy assured her. 

Caught up in the moment, tears poured down Owen’s face. “She’s beautiful, Gwyn. I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.” 

Tommy cut the cord and handed Baby A over to her mother. “Hello, baby girl. I’m your mommy. You and your sister were the biggest surprises of my life but I don’t regret you for a second. You either, TK.”

“I know, Mom.” TK gaped at his little sister, unable to comprehend that this was real. 

“Let’s get you in the ambulance now - hopefully Baby B will wait until you’re actually at the hospital to make her appearance.” Tommy stood up and with Owen’s help, was able to get Gwyneth back up in a standing position.

Owen took their daughter and looked over at TK. “I’ll call you once we’re all settled in.” Unfortunately, their son couldn’t stop by the hospital because restrictions were still in place. He wouldn’t be able to meet his second sister in person until the three of them were discharged.

“Okay. Good luck!” TK waved at them and then reluctantly headed back to the truck with the others. 

Unfortunately for Gwyneth, her contractions ramped up again on the way to the hospital and she ended up delivering her second daughter in the ambulance. They arrived at their destination just two minutes later. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for us. I won’t forget it,” Owen told Tommy.

She waved off his gratitude. “You don’t have to thank me - I’m just doing my job. But send me pictures of those beautiful girls once they’re both cleaned up.”

“Will do.” Owen flashed her another smile before following Gywneth and the girls into the emergency room. Once all three of them were declared healthy, cleaned up, and put into a private room, he breathed a sigh of relief and started snapping pictures to send to their family and friends. 

Gwyneth held both babies in her arms, her gaze flickering back and forth between them. There were days she had given into her darkest thoughts and wondered if they’d ever make it here but she was thrilled to have overcome the odds that were against them. “I love you, my darling girls. So does your daddy and big brother, and all the weird people in the 126.”

Owen leaned over and brushed Gwyneth’s hair back before kissing her forehead. “You have no idea how fucking proud I am of you, Gwyn. You stayed so strong these past nine months, and you worked hard to get these two here.” And holy shit, he was a father of _three_ now.

Gwyneth yawned. “You remember how we tried for another baby after TK was born and it never happened? I think we couldn’t conceive again for a reason - we were meant to meet these two.” Giving birth at her age had never been what she expected to happen but she didn’t regret going through with the pregnancy.

Owen looked down at their newborns. “And how are you feeling after your big day, Morgan Rose and Odette Violet Strand?” He grabbed Morgan’s tiny little finger when both babies continued to sleep.

Gwyneth let out a big yawn, the exhaustion settling into her bones. “I’m so tired.”

“Go to sleep. I’m not going anywhere and will keep an eye on them,” Owen vowed. 

“Sounds fantastic.” Gwyneth handed both babies over to Owen and he placed them in their bassinets. She fell asleep within seconds.

Owen started texting everyone he knew the babies’ first pictures and names, getting congratulations in return. He couldn’t wait to get home so he could spend time with all three of his girls and his boy without numerous interruptions by doctors and nurses.

TK met them at the door when Gwyneth, Morgan, and Odette arrived home the next day. He sat down on the couch and stared at the sleeping newborns, still in their carriers. “Okay, neither of you are that little brother I begged Mom and Dad for for years but you’re alright. I guess you’re okay.”

“You want to hold one of your sisters?” Gwyneth reached down and unbuckled Morgan’s straps, picking her up and handing her over TK.

“Wow, hi there. You and Odette are both super tiny and also pretty fucking cute.” He turned his attention to his parents. “You two better not make the same mistakes with the girls that you did with me - don’t fuck this up.” 

Gywneth and Owen stared at their son for a second. “We won’t, kiddo.”

“Yeah, and we have you around to call us out this time if we step out on line,” Gwyneth chimed in. She unbuckled Odette and picked up her other daughter, smiling when Owen wrapped his arm around her. “We love you, TK. Don’t ever forget that you. And don’t you forget it either, girls. That includes, Gwyn.”

She huffed out a breath but smiled at him. “I love you too, Owen. God help me.”

TK fake gagged. “Isn’t it bad enough I’m holding proof of how much you two love each other? Please stop making me think about your sex life. For fucks sake. But I love you guys, too. Which I guess now includes Morgan and Odette. And I think I want a kid of my own. Fuck me,” he muttered to himself. He’d have to gently broach the subject with Carlos.

“Uh, could you maybe hold off on grandbabies for just a little while yet? Only until our newborns aren’t newborns anymore.” Owen winked at his son, who rolled his eyes.

“It’ll probably be a while anyway. Until then, I’ll get my baby fix with the twins.” 

Gwyneth and Owen weren’t perfect - the divorce and their sometimes narcissistic parenting of TK proved it - but they were grateful to be back in each others’ lives. TK getting shot and the pandemic forced them to get their act together, and they were both determined not to fuck up their relationship again. TK, Morgan, and Odette would always know how loved they were, even if they did make some parenting mistakes along the way.


End file.
